


Switches and Hitches

by ikonfastfiction



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonfastfiction/pseuds/ikonfastfiction
Summary: Kim Jiwon wakes up in a bed that isn't his.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [someone you loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501357) by [infinite (recursion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recursion/pseuds/infinite). 



> I fell in love with a Kimi no Na wa / Your Name AU from another fandom and wanted to write one featuring the iKON boys, hence this story! It doesn't exactly follow the plot of Your Name, however. Let's just say I took a lot of liberties. 
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> \- This is incredibly experimental. I've never tried writing anything with a fantasy element before, so this is all new to me.  
> As such, this will most definitely be slow burn. Yup, I really should've made my Twitter handle iKONSLOWfiction. Haha. Please bear with me!  
> \- I don't know how this ends. I don't even know if it'll be a romantic story, or a friendship story, or something else entirely. We can find out together, if you're willing to take on this journey with me!  
> \- In case you're interested and have time to spare, I highly recommend the fic that inspired this one. It's called "Someone You Loved" by recursion on AO3 and it is amazing and beautifully written. Seriously, I'm still not over it! I keep re-reading it and I still enjoy it every time. I cried the first time I read it, and I very rarely cry over something I've read (the last one was "Beautiful Ruins" by Jess Walter). It's written within The Untamed / Modao Zushi fandom, which is probably a big reason why I like it so much. But really, even if you're not part of that fandom, because it's so beautifully written, it's worth reading!

Kim Jiwon wakes up in a bed that isn’t his.

It’s the lack of his hyung’s snoring that first tips him off. Every day his brother’s grunts and groans travel through the thin wall that separates their rooms to serve as his daily alarm, but not today. Today, he sits up in bed, jolted by something in the silence – nothing he heard, but something he felt.

Then there’s the mess. Everywhere.

The desk on the other side of the room is cluttered with loose pieces of paper. Clothes are strewn all over the floor, each piece of square footage covered. In one corner, there’s a guitar leaning against the wall. Next to it, a notebook lay open to a page full of scribbles.

Jiwon is not one to be particularly concerned about tidiness, but even he’s never let his room get this messy.

He doesn’t know where he is or what’s happened, but he can tell that something is very, very wrong.

“Ya Junhoe-ya, wake up!” a female voice screams from the other side of the door. Said door suddenly opens, and a pretty girl with long dark hair and delicate features peeks through with an annoyed look on her face. “Get dressed or you’ll be late for school!”

“I--who’s--?”

“And can you please clean your room? Disgusting!” She scopes the room with her eyes, makes a face, and shuts the door.

Who was that girl? Who did she think Jiwon was? Who the heck is Junhoe?

He gets out of bed and tiptoes to the bathroom that’s connected to his room, its door slightly ajar. As he moves to stand in front of the mirror above the sink, his heart drops to his stomach.

Not only has Kim Jiwon woken up in a bed that isn’t his, he’s woken up in a body that isn’t his.

Bleary eyes look back at him from the mirror, peeking through messy jet-black hair plopped on an angular face. The boy in the reflection doesn’t seem to be far in age from him. Jiwon notes his thick eyebrows, sharp jaw, the way his lips curve up on the sides and his prominent nose.

He’s wearing a pair of shorts and a holey white shirt, fabric so thin and worn that it’s easy to see through to the sturdy chest under the fabric. Man, this Junhoe guy works out, Jiwon thinks in awe.

“Koo Junhoe! Get your lazy butt ready for school this instant!” The muffled voice of the girl from earlier reaches the bathroom, and it prompts Jiwon to quickly take a shower. He then puts on the uniform that’s hanging on the closet, the only pieces of clothing that aren’t on the floor. He struggles with the necktie, having never used one before (they only wear a dress shirt and pants at his school), and eventually just gives up on it, looping it around his neck haphazardly before putting on the blazer.

He finds three bracelets on the desk, which he stacks on his left wrist before taking the only backpack in the room. He also spots a phone plugged into the wall and decides to take that too before heading for the door. 

Whatever’s out there, Kim Jiwon, stay calm. You can do this. Hand on the doorknob, he takes a deep breath before finally pulling it open and stepping out of the room.

Junhoe’s room is on the second floor of a spacious home with pristine white walls and shiny oakwood floors. His eyes widen as he takes the hallway lined with paintings and family photos until he reaches a grand staircase.

“Junhoe dear, your dad had to drive your sister to school without you.” He follows the voice and finds a woman in the kitchen, whom he presumes to be Junhoe’s mother. “Why don’t you have breakfast first?”

Jiwon smells freshly-made pancakes and hot chocolate, and as if on cue, his stomach starts to rumble.

“Junhoe? Is everything okay, sweetie? Why don’t you grab a bite to eat first? I made your favorite.”

The food is inviting, as are Junhoe’s mom’s warm smile and doting eyes, so he wordlessly nods and walks to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. He gets a gentle pat on the head as Junhoe’s mom instructs a member of the kitchen staff to set his food on the table.

Kitchen staff! There are at least 3 people in uniform going about in the kitchen with their tasks, like in a restaurant. This family is loaded. And this Junhoe kid is definitely spoiled.

Jiwon still is unsure how he got here, but that’ll have to wait – for now, there’s a scrumptious spread on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhoe wakes up in a bed that isn’t his.

Actually, it’s not even a bed. He sits up on what appears to be a couch in the middle of a basement.

Except it’s a basement he doesn’t recognize. And his house doesn’t have a basement.

So this definitely isn’t his house.

And he doesn’t know where he is.

He feels a cold sweat and a chill down his spine. Has he been kidnapped?

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. This is how he’s going to die.

Unless he’s going to get tortured first. In which case, oh my god oh my god oh my god.

He leaps from the couch and looks around for something to protect himself with. Despite his panic and frantic scoping of the place, he slowly realizes the basement is actually quite nice: beautiful ambient lighting, indoor plants accenting the space, chic furniture everywhere. Upon closer inspection, the couch he was sleeping on seems brand new and in hindsight was actually super comfortable to sleep in.

Junhoe therefore concludes, with a little relief, that the place doesn’t seem like a serial killer’s basement. Perhaps his life is not exactly in danger. Yet the question still remains: where is he, and how did he get here?

He’s startled by the sound of footsteps coming from the staircase, and it’s enough to get him in a panic again. He spots a chair by the corner and lifts it over his head, ready to throw it at whatever’s coming down from upstairs.

“Hanbinnie, were you sleepwalking again? Put that down and have some breakfast.”

The woman who appears at the bottom of the staircase is holding a tray of food. She still has her apron on but appears very put-together, like one of those rich moms Junhoe sees in the dramas his sister watches. She looks like the kind of woman who would own a house with a basement like this.

Junhoe’s certain he’s never seen this woman before. Which is why it’s strange that she doesn’t seem to be surprised to find a strange boy in her basement. 

Also, who the heck is Hanbinnie? Junhoe’s certain there’s no one else but him there, but he looks around the basement again to be sure, still with the chair lifted above his head.

“Kim Hanbin, I am your mother, and while I know all you want to do is work on your music, please indulge your mother and eat the breakfast she’s so diligently prepared for you. Please, sweetie?”

Junhoe wants to correct her and tell her he’s not Kim Hanbin and she’s not his mother, but the tone of her voice, while casual and playful, has an edge to it that says nothing good can come from disobeying her.

He sets the chair down and watches dumbfounded as the woman sets the food on the desk next to what appears to be a very complicated computer setup. She looks at him expectantly, and he has no choice but to drag the chair with him towards the desk. She urges him to sit down, and next thing he knows, he’s looking at a full tray of galbi, rice, soup, and a number of scrumptious-looking side dishes.

He may not know where he is or who this woman is, but he knows he’s hungry, and the food looks delicious. So he grabs the spoon and the pair of chopsticks and starts eating.

The lady watches with a smile as Junhoe eats, patting his back softly.

“My dear son. You stayed up all night again, didn't you? You work too hard! How about you take the rest of the day off? We’ll just do school tomorrow, alright?”

With his mouth full, Junhoe looks up and nods, and that seems to be enough for his “mom”, who tells him to get some rest before heading up and leaving him alone.

Junhoe finishes the meal in a flash. With a satisfied burp, he gets up and scans his surroundings again. He spots a door to the bathroom, and quickly realizes he needs to use it. As he heads for the toilet, he takes a glance at the mirror above the sink.

He very nearly screams.

He doesn’t recognize the boy looking back at him – a little lanky, dark brown shaggy hair, high cheekbones, and the sharpest nose he’s ever seen. He touches his face and the reflection in the mirror follows suit, much to his horror.

What the heck is happening?

Who is this guy? Is he in someone else’s body? Is he--

“Hanbinnie!” The voice of the woman from earlier comes from upstairs. “I’m going out to run some errands and meet some friends. I won’t be back ‘till later. You can heat up some food for lunch, okay? Don’t do anything crazy!”

Junhoe answers with an “okay” and is surprised by his own voice, because it sounds completely unfamiliar to him.

Maybe he really did become this Hanbin.

He steps out of the bathroom, feeling lost and helpless. Not knowing what to do, he walks back to the couch to lie down again.

Maybe this is just a weird, all-too-real dream. Maybe he just needs to get some more sleep, and when he wakes up everything will be back to normal again.

Feeling full from the breakfast he just ate, his body still heavy from an inexplicable exhaustion, it doesn’t take long for Junhoe to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanbin wakes up in a bed that isn’t his. 

He’s startled awake by snoring from the next room. Which is strange, because no one in his family snores, and as he usually sleeps in the basement, there isn’t a room next door to speak of. 

Is he dreaming? 

He looks around and very quickly realizes he’s not home. At least, it’s not his home. The bedroom he’s in is much smaller than his actual bedroom, and definitely but a tiny fraction of the basement that he’s sequestered to transform into his makeshift studio. 

The room has no design or decoration, just a cabinet, a few strewn clothes here and there, and a uniform laid against a chair.

A uniform. 

But Hanbin is home-schooled.

Where the heck is he? 

Then he comes upon the biggest realization of all: he isn’t wearing any clothes. 

He hastily puts on the clothes carelessly strewn on the floor and heads for the door to take a peek outside. With just a glimpse of what lays beyond the bedroom, he’s now certain it’s an apartment he doesn’t recognize at all. 

He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself, stepping back into the bedroom. But before he can shut the door, he hears the jolly voice of an older man. 

“Jiwon-ah, is that you? You’re up this early? It’s a miracle!” The man lets out a hearty, good-natured laugh. Hanbin can only manage an awkward smile. 

“Why don’t you shower quickly and get dressed before your mom wakes up? She’ll get the shock of her life. Her youngest son up in the morning before she is. It’s going to be a good day.” 

Hanbin can only nod, finally stepping out of the bedroom as he watches the man walk away. He manages to find the bathroom and hurriedly rushes in, shutting the door behind him quickly. He finds himself in front of a mirror and looking at a reflection he doesn’t recognize. 

The reflection staring back at him is more well-built than him, a little stockier though perhaps as tall. He scans “his” strong arms, and lifts his shirt to find a set of abs underneath. Perhaps as a contrast to his sharp features, his skin is smooth and soft like a baby’s. 

He hears voices outside the bathroom door and finally turns away from the mirror, stepping into the shower. There are people in this house who know who this boy is, this Jiwon, and they expect him to quickly shower, get dressed, and perhaps go to school. 

He tries to assess the situation. It seems he’s woken up in a body that’s isn’t his, living a life that isn’t his. But why? 

It doesn’t take long for him to step out of the shower and put on his uniform. He passes by the room he came from to grab a backpack and a phone on the desk. He can still hear snoring from the room next door. 

Hanbin looks down at the uniform he’s got on, feeling the weight of the backpack slung on his shoulders. He hasn’t gotten ready to go to school in years, and he can’t help but feel anxious.

He’ll probably have to leave the apartment and be on his way to school now. But where is he supposed to go? He rummages through the bag and finds a wallet, and inside the wallet was an ID. Kim Jiwon, Yeonnamdong High School. The school address is written at the back of the ID. Perfect. 

“Jiwonnie!” a woman suddenly calls. Hanbin looks up to find a woman rushing to him with open arms. He finds himself enveloped in a warm, motherly hug. 

“Your appa told me you were up early! Well done, my son.” The woman lovingly ruffles his hair. “I have to hurry to work though and run some errands so I didn’t get to make breakfast. Your appa and I need to go. But Yunhyeong is waiting in the kitchen! Do well in school today, okay?” With a kiss on the cheek and a wave, he watches as his “mom” hurries out of the apartment. 

Still reeling from the encounter, Hanbin just stands there, unsure of what to do next. That was a lot of information he got just now. First, he really does seem to be Jiwon now, and he’s already ran into his dad and his mom. And there’s someone in the kitchen waiting for him, but he can’t remember who…

“Ya, Jiwon-ah!” A boy steps out of what Hanbin assumes is the kitchen. He’s wearing the same uniform he is. The casual smile on his face lights up his eyes, and the happiness in his expression is the most natural thing, like he’s never not happy – it’s just his default emotion. This must be the guy. Yunhyeong. 

“Why are you just standing there? Let’s go! I need to tell you something!” Hanbin lets the boy drag him out of the house, and they set off for school. 

“So. Remember that audition I was telling you about last time?” Yunhyeong rummages through his bag as he talks. 

“Huh?”

“The audition I want to go to! YG? Remember? Geez, you really never listen to me.” He hands Hanbin a carefully packed sandwich. 

“S-sorry. So are you going?” Hanbin finds it incredibly strange, hearing a voice he doesn’t recognize when he speaks, albeit the voice is raspy and husky in all the right ways.   
Next to him, Yunhyeong scoffs. “Yeah, right. As if it’s that easy. As if my parents will let me.” The boy pouts, and Hanbin senses a story behind it. “But yeah. I still want to go. And I’m going.”

“Good for you, man.” 

“And you’re coming with me.” 

That stops Hanbin from unwrapping the very heavy sandwich Yunhyeong gave him, even if he’s already incredibly hungry. “What?”

“You heard me. You’re coming to the audition. That way, I can tell my parents that I only went to support you, but somehow the YG staff spotted me and convinced me to audition too, and then we both got in! Like Chris Hemsworth!”

“Chris Hemsworth?”

“Yeah, that’s how he became Thor. He went with his brother who auditioned. And then he got the part. Duh.”   
Hanbin can only nod. “R-remind me again why your parents won’t let you audition?”

Yunhyeong turns to look at him suspiciously. 

“What’s with you today?”

“What?”

“You heard me. What’s with you? You sound different. And you’re acting all weird.” Yunhyeong continues to scrutinize him, looking at him intently.

Hanbin avoids his gaze and shrugs. “It’s nothing. W-woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” 

Yunhyeong’s brows furrow. “Now you’re using figures of speech. Super weird.” 

He probably wouldn’t have survived any more of Yunhyeong’s interrogation without breaking, so Hanbin is thankful when they finally reach Yeonnamdong High. Then an entirely different kind of stress takes over him. 

Suddenly he’s getting flashbacks of the last time he was in school. A cold sweat runs through his back and he has to take deep breaths, hoping Yunhyeong doesn’t notice. 

You’re not you this time, Hanbin tries to reason with himself. They don’t know who you really are.

Maybe it’ll be different, he thinks, bracing himself as they walk in.


End file.
